The present invention relates to a self-timing shutter release control device.
As is well-known in the prior art, a self-timing shutter release provides exposure one time for every shutter release. When a number of the same pictures, such as commenorative or group pictures, are needed, a self-timing shutter release is repeatedly operated to provide a number of the same prints, one from each negative frame, in order to save the trouble of making extra prints. In such a case, a self-timing shutter release setting must be effected for every exposure, which is quite troublesome.